Drizzt Do'Urden
Drizzt Do'Urden is a character from the Dungeons & Dragons Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, a role playing game created by game designer Ed Greenwood in addition to the character Drizzt Do'Urden being created by R.A Salvatore. Dungeons & Dragons was published by Tactical Study Rules (TSR Inc) until it was bought by Wizards of The Coast which became a Subsidiary of Hasbro. Wiki Match-Ups * Aragorn VS Drizzt Do'Urden History Born into the ninth house of Menzoberranzan, which is called Daermon N'a'shezbaernon (or just simply Do'Urden for short), Drizzt was the youngest child of Malice & Zaknafein Do'Urden. And the night of his birth was the very night when the house of Do'Urden wiped the floor with one of it's rivals. Due to being a male within the matriarchal society of the drow, Drizzt underwent training from his father Zaknafein to become a fighter and master the art of the two-handed draw fighting style. Drizzt Do'Urden excelled at this, which would result him becoming a 18th level fighter before fleeing drow society for the surface. During this journey, Drizzt Do'Urden found himself disenchanted and eventually became disgusted by the very evil nature of the society he lived in which caused him to find a means to escape it. And when his family realized Drizzt's abhorrent (to them) principles, Zaknafein traded his life for Drizzt's when Malice Do'Urden demanded that Drizzt Do'Urden be executed for treason. Drizzt Do'Urden's life took an irrevocable turn away from the evil ways of the very drow society he once lived in when he killed Masoj Hun'ett, a drow who used a unique figurine of wondrous power shaped like an onyx panther that she intended to use for tawdry assassinations in addition to other detestable work. The moment Drizzt Do'Urden used the figurine, it called forth the panther named Guenhwyvar, in which Drizzt Do'Urden sensed a kindred spirit--a fierce but brave and loyal warrior trapped in a society that revolved around deceit. The moment Drizzt Do'Urden liberated the panther from the clutches of Masoj Hun'ett was the very moment both Drizzt and Guenhwyvar decided to flee Menzoberranzan for good. The moment when Drizzt Do'Urden decided to put distance in between himself and his drow past was the moment he fled to the surface itself, where for the first time in his life, the soon-to-be ranger saw sunrise. It was also at that time he eventually met up with a blind ranger known as Montolio “Mooshie” DeBrouchee who taught Drizzt Do'Urden the ways of the surface world and the ways of the Ranger itself. He introduced Drizzt to the worship of the Mielikki, The Deity of the Rangers & Lady of The Forest. With the help of Mooshie himself, Drizzt Do'Urden began his new life as a ranger and thus defeated a band of orcs and vanquished a pair of barghests. Information Background * Age: 140 years old * Species: Drow Elf (also known as Dark Elves) * Height: 5'4" (1.63 cms)' * Weight: 130 pounds (59 kg) * Alignment: Chaotic Good * Original Source Material: D&D Forgotten Realms 1st Edition. * Composites Allowed: Forgotten Realms 2nd Edition & 3rd Edition, The Icewind Dale Trilogy, The Dark Elf Trilogy, the Legacy of the Drow series, the Paths of Darkness series, The Hunter's Blades Trilogy, the Transitions series, and the Neverwinter Saga, as well as in the short stories "The Dowry", "Dark Mirror", and "Comrades at Odds", Baldur's Gate Dark Alliance (Otiluke's Icy Sphere only) Arsenal & Equipment * Twinkle: Drizzt Do'Urden wields Twinkle as a main-handed weapon whenever he's in combat, it functions as a +2 defending scimitar (once a +5 weapon) that has a powerful enchantment that made the blade itself sharper then it looks as its more then likely to strike true. The enchantment placed on Twinkle due to being forged by the elves of old can be diverted in order to make the wielder better at parrying an opponent's blows. The star-cut azure sapphire on its pommel glows a soft-blue when any form of danger is detected nearby. The sword is partially emphatic and may impart weak, based emotions upon Drizzt Do'Urden himself. * Icingdeath: Drizzt Do'Urden wields Icingdeath as an off-handed weapon whenever he's in combat, it functions as a +3 scimitar with the hilt forged with black adamantite with the blade forged out of silver with a diamond edge and enchanted with frostbrand properties, it protects Drizzt Do'Urden from fire attacks and can even extinguish a portion of the wall of fire spell conjured by the powerful demon Errtu. It can also be set on fire in order to deal legitimate damage to trolls. * Mooshie's Longbow: A finely crafted long bow that was given to Drizzt Do'Urden as a gift by Montolio Debrouchee the moment Drizzt Do'Urden completed his Ranger training * Taulmaril, The "Heartseeker" Bow: Once belonged to Catti-Brie is the bow she once occasionally lent to Drizzt Do'URden should he ever need it (and is now part of his permanent arsenal after Catti-Brie's reincarnation since she now prefers magic). This beautifully crafted +3 elven long bow made out of polished wood has keen and force properties. This elf-craft bow is so durable, even stone can't scratch the marvelous wood, and a single brush of a hand is simply enough to polish with a deep finish. * Daggers: Drizzt Do'Urden hides daggers on each of his boots and will resort to these if he ever has to. * Mithral Chain Mail +4: Drizzt Do'URden wears a chain mail made out of mithral that was forged by Buster Bracer, who is renowed to be one of the finer dwarven armorsmiths of Clan Battlehammer within Mithral Hall itself. The Mithral Chain Mail is augmented by wearing a spider silk shirt under his armor that can protect Drizzt Do'Urden from all but the most lethal attacks. * Bracers of Blinding Strike: Drizzt Do'Urden wears these bracers on his legs to further improve his agile reactions instead of his already supermortal speedy attacks. Because of this, he would actually be able to perform two move actions and perform a standard action in a single round. This would also means he could move up to three move actions in a single round if he choose to do so. * Figurine of Wondrous Power (Unique): Drizzt Do'Urden carries a unique version of the figurine of wondrous power which he uses to summon his black panther companion Guenhwyvar, who he can summon once every other day for a duration period of 6 hours. If she is ever slain in battle, she reverts back to her figurine form and can't be summoned again for a duration of 48 hours. Guenhwyvar understands common and undercommon. Attributes * Strength Ratings: Drizzt Do'Urden's Strength Ratings are Above average levels, his official Strength Score in D&D 2nd Edition as well as D&D 3rd Edition are 13. * Dexterity Ratings (Speed): Drizzt Do'Urden's Dexterity ratings are up to Super mortal levels, his official Dexterity Score in D&D 2nd Edition as well as D&D 3rd Edition are 20. * Constitution Ratings (Endurance): Drizzt Do'Urden's Constitution Score is among the best in a city, his official Constitution Score in D&D 2nd Edition as well as D&D 3rd Edition is 15 * Intelligence Ratings: Drizzt Do'Urden's Intelligence Ratings is on a Gifted level, his official Intelligence Score in D&D 2nd Edition as well as D&D 3rd Edition is 17 * Wisdom Ratings: Drizzt Do'Urden's Wisdom Ratings are on a Gifted level, his official Wisdom Score in D&D 2nd Edition as well as D&D 3rd Edition is 17 * Charisma Ratings: Drizzt Do'Urden's Charisma Ratings are Well Above Average, his official Charisma Score in D&D 2nd Edition as well as D&D 3rd Edition is 14 Abilities * The Hunter's Rage: This ability is actually part of Drizzt Do'Urden's psyche which is something that will take place the moment he is bloodlusted. While in this state, Drizzt Do'Urden is much stronger to the point where he has peak mortal strength. This also further increases his overall durability to the point where he will outright ignore pain * Dancing Lights: Drizzt DoUrden can use this as a spell-like ability once per 24 hours as the original spell itself, Drizzt Do'Urden can create up to four lights that resemble lanterns, torches, glowing spheres of light (which look like will-o-wisps) or one faintly glowing vaguely humanoid shape. The dancing lights must stay within a 10-foot radius relation to each other but will move as Drizzt Do'Urden simply desires to do so, be it forward, backwards, upwards, downwards, turning corners or the like and can move 100 feet per round (6 seconds). The lights will wink out the moment Drizzt Do'Urden exceeds the range of Dancing Lights. * Darkness: Drizzt Do'Urden can use this as a spell-like ability once per 24 hours as the original spell itself, he can cause total, impenetrable darkness in the area of effect, this alone affects even creatures that have darkvision or low-light vision in addition to the fact that such creatures from within the radius of the darkness spell to gain concealment (20% chance to miss). * Levitate: Drizzt Do'Urden can use this as a spell-like ability once per 24 hours as the original spell itself, he is able to move either himself, another creature or object to go up and down as he wishes, an unwilling creature must make a saving throw vs spell (Will Saving Throw in D&D 3rd Edition) to resist this effect. * Know Alignment: Drizzt Do'Urden can use this as a spell-like ability once per 24 hours as the original spell itself, this ability embles him to read the aura or aligned object (if used on unalined objects for any reason only reveal nothing). He must be able to remain stationary and concentrate on the subject for six seconds. The creature targeted by this ability has a chance to resist by means of a saving throw vs spell (Will Saving Throw in D&D 3rd Edition) in order to avoid alignment detection. * Detect Magic: Drizzt Do'Urden can use this as a spell-like ability once per 24 hours as the original spell itself, it allows him to detect the presence of magic in a path that's 10 feet wide and up to 30 yards long in the direction he faces. The magical presence depending on the circumstances involved will range from dim, faint, moderate, strong and up to overwhelming. Spells * Animal Friendship: Drizzt Do'Urden can cast this spell in an attempt to befriend an animal, assuming if the creature fails its saving throw vs spell (Will Save in D&D 3rd edition), the duration period for the animal friendship spell is permanent. * Entangle: Drizzt Do'Urden can cause plants within the area itself to entangle the target, he causes the grasses, weeds, bushes and even tree raps to twist and entwine his chosen target which is held for the spell's duration period of 9 minutes. A creature can easily escape the entangle spell if the creature oneself makes a successful saving throw vs spell (in D&D 3rd Edition, the creature makes a reflex saving throw). * Pass Without Trace: Drizzt Do'Urden can cast this spell that allows either himself or his target of choice to move through any type of terrain such as mud, snow, dust and so on to the point where he won't ever leave any foot prints behind for a 9 hour duration period. Any creature attempting to track Drizzt Do'Urden or his target of choice while buffed with this spell will find it impossible to do so by non-magical means. * Charm Person or Mammal: Drizzt Do'Urden can cast this spell on either a single person or mammal and they will perceive him as a friend unless they make a successful saving throw vs spell (a will save in D&D 3rd edition). * Speak with Animals: Drizzt Do'Urden can cast this spell in an attempt to comprehend and communicate with animals. He's able to ask questions and receive answers from whatever animal he speaks to, save for the fact it doesn't necessarily make them any more friendly or cooperative then they typically are. If an animal is ever friendly towards Drizzt Do'Urden while using this spell, it may even do a favor or service for him. * Warp Wood: Drizzt Do'Urden can cast this spell to cause a volume of wood to bend and warp, permanently destroying its straightness, form and strength. Examples include that a warped door will spring open or become stuck, a boat or ship made of wood will spring a leak, missile projectile weapons made of wood such as bow and arrows are rendered useless and a warped melee weapon causes a -4 penalty on attack rolls. * Hold Animals: Drizzt Do'Urden can cast this spell in an attempt to hold an animal in place; while it is aware and breath's normally, it can't take any action, including the ability to make animal roaring sounds. * Snare: Drizzt Do'Urden can create a snare that is 90% undetectable by normal means. The duration period for the snare is permanent until triggered or broken whichever happens first. A creature trapped by a snare can escape it by means of the escape artist skill or a strength check that requires a full round action. The snare also has a 7 armor class and 5 hit points meaning it can break. A creature trapped by Drizzt Do'Urden's snare spell that successfully escapes from it breaks the loop and ends the spell. * Spike Growth: Drizzt Do'Urden can cause the ground-covering vegetation within the spell's area to become very hard and sharply pointed without changing it's appearance. Any creature moving on foot into or through the area affected by the spike growth spell take 1d4 points of piercing damage for each 5 feet of movement through the spiked area. Furthermore, such creatures must also succeed in a reflex saving throw to avoid having their movement speed being reduced by 1/2 and the movement penalty lasts for 24 hours or until the injured creature receives a cure spell or takes 10 minutes to dress the injuries and succeeds at a Heal skill, whichever happens first. The duration period will last for 9 hours total when Drizzt Do'Urden first casts the spike growth spell. * Otiluke's Icy Sphere (also known as Freezing Sphere in D&D 3rd edition): Drizzt Do'Urden as seen in Baldur's Gate Dark Alliance and it's sequel has been seen casting this spell, more then likely as a spell-like ability. He fires a globe of absolute zero temperature that spreads upon contact his opponent, freezing them solid. He can deal 9d6 points of cold damage in addition to the fact that his target gets frozen for a total of 54 seconds. Feats & Stats * Can lift and walk with Catti-Brie, who weighs roughly 130 lbs, on his arms for miles on end without stopping (Lifting Strength Feat) * Managed to cause an instant bruise on Zaknafein by delivering a kick that is the width of a drow's forearm that caused the latter to stagger by the former (Bludgeoning Striking Strength Feat) * While in a paranoid haze, Drizzt Do'Urden can use Twinkle to slice through mithril armor at ease (Slashing Striking Strength Feat) * In the official Forgotten Realms book rules, Drizzt Do'Urden's strength score is 13, which would actually make him above the average human in terms of strength tires (Strength Stat) * As a child, Drizzt Do'Urden manages to catch 10 coins evenly distributed despite not even been trained on how to accomplished it (Reflex Speed Feat) * In the official Forgotten Realms book rules, Drizzt Do'Urden's dexterity score is 20, which should actually make him supermortal in terms of speed with subsonic initiative due to the D&D 3rd Edition's Quick Draw feat (Speed Stat) * Can draw his weapons faster then the eye can even track, this is due to his Quick Draw D&D 3rd Edition Feat as he can draw them as if they where just suddenly there (Initiative Speed Feat) ** He even managed to perform this while rolling off a unicorn's back to draw his scimitars in the same motion (Initiative Speed Feat) * With his Bracers of Blinding Speed as he prefers to wear them on his ankles instead of his arms, Drizzt Do'Urden can run as fast as a wild hare, as such creatures are capable of running as fast as 35 miles an hour (Mobility Speed Feat) * Managed to survive a bearhug attack from the likes of a Barghest, a creature that is slightly larger then a hill giant (Impact Durability Resilience Feat) * The very mithril chain mail is said to protect Drizzt Do'Urden from all but the most lethal of hits (Durability Resilience Comparable Scaling) Skills & Experience * Capable of adapting his fighting style in order to defeat a drow elf with enhanced speed while drugged up (Combat Experience) * Despite the serious wounds he endure of having a lame leg, a useless arm and a couple broken ribs, Drizzt Do'Urden managed to stay ahead from a hill giant for several hours straight (Survival Skill) * Due to his sharp hearing, which is exceptional even by elf standards, Drizzt can hear other Drow Elves, who happen to be the most stealthiest individuals within the entire Forgotten Realms franchise! (Survival Skill) * Defeats Artemis Entreri up to a total of three times, who just happens to be one of the most feared assassin in all of Faerune to the very point where his reputation alone will strike fear into the hearts of powerful wizards, even after going absent for nearly a decade (Combat Experience) * Defeated an Earth Elemental, one that is specifically capable of destroying Drow patrols which includes priestess and wizards alike (Combat Experience) * Ends up winning the grand melee for four years straight to the very point where even those three years senior to him ended up losing (Combat Experience) * Fought against a Marilith, who happens to be a six-armed demonic snake woman with the ability to teleport (Combat Experience) * Had his first and second serious duels with his father Zaknafein, who taught everything about duel swordplay with Drizzt Do'Urden. In comparison, Zaknafein had several hundreds of years of sword play experience as Drizzt back then only had less then twenty (Combat Experience) ** He even fought the weapons master himself for hours on a routine basis (Combat Experience) * While in the Hunter's Rage State, he even managed to defeat a Hook Horror before it even realized Drizzt was there (Combat Experience) Resistances & Immunities *Able to keep fighting against the High Priestess of Lolth while poisoned twice while in The Hunter's State, he is able to shrug the effects of Drow poison as well (Resistance) *Able to shrug off the effects of powerful mind attacks while in the Hunter's State (Resistance) *Able to withstand the effects of a paralyze spell cast by an orc shaman while in The Hunter's State (Resistance) *As an elf, Drizzt Do'Urden can't be affect by magical spells that are capable of putting other mortal beings to sleep (Immunity) *Has an innate 82% chance to actually shrug off any magical spell thrown at him (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses *If exposed by bright light for any reason will hinder Drizzt Do'Urden. In D&D game terms, this will penalize him by a -1 penalty on all attack rolls, saving throws and skill checks (Weakness) Respect Threads * Respect Drizzt Do'Urden Gallery Forgotten Realms - Drizzt Do'Urden.png Forgotten Realms - Drizzt Do'Urden as he appears in D&D 2nd Edition.png|Drizzt Do'Urden as he appears in D&D 2nd Edition Forgotten Realms - Drizzt Do'Urden by ilacha.png|Drizzt Do'Urden by ilacha Forgotten Realms - Drizzt Do'Urden with his animal companion Guenhwyvar.png|Drizzt Do'Urden with his animal companion Guenhwyvar D&D Forgotten Realms - Drizzt Do'Urden as he appears on The Crystal Shard by Larry Elmore.png|Drizzt Do'Urden as he appears on The Crystal Shard by Larry Elmore Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Elf Category:D&D Forgotten Realm Characters Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:1980s Category:Heroes Category:Warrior Category:Team Leaders Category:Duel Wielders Category:Healers Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Tabletop Game Combatants Category:Discordant Good Category:Knife Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Ranger Category:Archers Category:Animal Handlers